


Illegal Mods

by BubbleBtch



Series: Please read the manual. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Construction equipment used incorrectly, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Machines, Other, Overstimulation, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Well not yet - Freeform, Your sex machine came to life and fucked you too good, but it is the goal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBtch/pseuds/BubbleBtch
Summary: Modifying company androids is an illegal activity unless you have an up to date coder’s license and the modifications are approved by three overseers.It’s also illegal to j-walk and to use your phone while driving.But this is a little more risqué than making an android refer to your boss as Big Dick Energy.





	Illegal Mods

 

What Miss Smith was doing was illegal, but it was also something that she had been assured by her co-workers that everyone had done before. Sometimes you just want someone who doesn’t need to see to turn the lights on for you. For the office to already be warmed up by the time you walk in the door. For the coffee to be hot and given to you by a smiling face.

Everyone does it and if you get caught then the boss just gives you a warning and makes you remove the modifications.

But despite the flippant assurances that her co-workers had given her whenever she had noted an android’s off behavior, she still felt that maybe what she was doing was going to get her jailed the moment that she pressed the enter key.

But then again, this was a bit more than just having an android bring her a fresh coffee every day at 5 on the dot. This was much more . . . risqué.

Miss Smith was entirely sure that she would come to regret this decision but, she had been thinking about this ever since the company acquired the machine and had actually gone out of her way to take a coding class at the local community center under the pretense of wanting to keep up with the times. She had made the decision to do this months ago and was only now getting to the end of all over her hard work. She was one the precipice of being unable to turn back.

Miss Smith closed her eyes and pressed the key.

The gentle sound of computer fans turning on and beginning to spin filled the air and sounded unusually quiet in the large room. The particular sounds of a machine shifting up from its resting position and spreading its legs to stabilize itself soon drowned out the sounds of fans. In a matter of moments, the machine had finished its start up procedure and turned toward Miss Smith.

“Unit 676 waiting for assignment.”

The voice wasn’t even vaguely human. No fancy augmentation like the office androids that Miss Smith usually came in contact with. But it matched the body. Thick blocky arms and legs painted construction site yellow. Tank treads instead of feet, thick claw like fingers instead of hands, and three large glowing lights instead of a head. The only human appearing part was the entirely unneeded male torso connected to the more machine looking parts with thick cords and wires that allowed for a wider range of movement, or so the catalogue said.

Miss Smith had done research, as a part of her job, into this oddly human part of the construction drone and had learned that it was a recycled part from a line of sex androids that had been discontinued for consistent customer complaints. The construction company had gotten it cheap and the torso had ended up becoming their trademark, adding it onto all of their models.

It had been this original search that had sparked the fixation that Miss Smith had with the android. Apparently in an attempt to cut costs, a large number of functions had simply been turned off, but not removed from the first few lines of androids. And her company had bragged for months about getting a brand-new top of the line construction drone.

“Unit 676 enact program red purple blue 879 bad idea you idiot.” Said Miss Smith. She nervously checked the locked hanger door for the third time since she put her own personal padlock on them.

It was after hours, and she was supposed to be in the hanger by anyone else’s knowledge, going over the security codes of some of the equipment to make sure that all of the new parts would match. The information having been lost a few weeks before, but only needed the Friday before a big job and pushed to her because everyone knew that she never has any plans for the coveted Friday night.

Her plan might have been a touch complicated, but it had worked and she was here now.

“Affirmative” Said the machine.

Unit 676 rose a few inches before the lower part of its groin area seemed to fold inward and then a large silver appendage smoothly extended.

“Oh.”

It was . . . larger than the regular models appendages. This must have been a custom order that had been returned or never sent out. Instead of the 7-inch phallus that she had been expecting, Miss Smith was suddenly face to groin with a significantly longer and thicker appendage.

Miss Smith was suddenly dubious on whether or not she would be able to go through with her plans, but she had come this far and brought a large tube of lube with her. She wasn’t going to back out now.

Miss Smith reached forward and wrapped her hand around the warmed silicon covered metal. Her fingers just barely touched.

 . . . she would go slowly.

Taking a step back from the machine Miss Smith relayed an order.

“Unit 676, lower yourself until your phallus is approximately three feet from the ground.”

Miss Smith’s voice was strict and commanding, despite how her hands fidgeted with the hem of the skirt she had worn specially for tonight.

“Affirmative.” Intoned the machine as it widened its stance and sunk down until it was held at the preferred height and then froze, once again waiting for her next order.

Miss smith took a fortifying breath before getting to work. She removed her jacket, took the lube out of its pocket before laying it on the desk chair in front of the computer that controlled the machine. She rolled her skirt up and slid her panties off, dithering for a moment before tucking them into the pocket of her jacket.

Miss Smith popped the bottle’s top and then drizzled lube over the silicon phallus, hesitating for a moment before gripping it firmly in one hand and slathering the thing in lube, adding more as it spread over the appendage.

When she thought that she had gotten it well covered, she used the remaining slick on her hand to rube between her own legs. She had originally assumed that with how the appendage was going to match the size and length of one of the dildos that she had at home, that a quick lube would be all that she needed. But seeing as she had been wrong about the size, Miss Smith decided that she would stretch herself a bit before getting to the main act.

She didn’t want to go slowly here, her own hands dully familiar to her body, but she had to get herself more aroused. She delicately circled her clit with one finger as she clenched her internal muscles. The tease was enough to get her vagina walls fluttering, as was the anticipation for what would soon be spreading her wide. Miss Smith pressed two lubed fingers as deep as they would go, curling them until she was pressing harshly onto her g-spot.

Miss Smith began to finger bang herself, enjoying the sensation, but more anticipating how it would loosen her so that she could take the monster of a phallus waiting for her on the android.

Once Miss Smith had three of her fingers inside of her, spread wide to stretch herself out, her patience had run thin.

She turned her back to the machine and began to slowly back up. The thick and warm phallus slide between her thighs, gliding against her groin and parting her lips with its blunter than average head.

Miss Smith sucked in a large breath and let it out through her nose. She had been thinking about this for months, day dreaming about how it would feel, how it would be, and yet now that she was on the precipice of the cliff, really only hanging on by her finger tips, the concept was nearly impossible.

“Unit 676 put your forearm here please.” Miss Smith gestured with her hands, her thighs flexing as the small movement pressed her a little harder on the appendage she was balanced on.

“Affirmative.”

The machine moved its right arm downward until it was beside Miss Smith and then it bent it’s arm up until it entered the space she had gestured at. Miss Smith gripped it and pulled it a little bit closer until it was at the perfect angle to use as leverage.

“Unit 676, do not move your arm.”

“Affirmative.”

Miss Smith leaned toward the arm, pressing her chest into the hard metal, and slid forward off of the phallus, a small twitch in her fingers as her clit got rubbed as she moved forward.

Miss Smith reached back and positioned the phallus as her other hand gripped the corner of the boxy arm she was putting her weight on. She lined herself up and began to force herself backwards.

Oh, oh it was a stretch! Miss Smith had prepared herself, but apparently three of her small fingers were not quite enough for this monster making its way inside of her. This machine was sporting a dick thicker than she had ever thought would find its way into her.

The stretch was a burn that she had to pause to acclimate herself too, but once the head finally popped in with a wiggle and a grunt from Miss Smith, she swallowed up another two inches or so with the push to put the head in.

“Oh, ahhh!” Miss Smith’s heavy breathing didn’t echo in the hanger, but it still seemed too loud to her. She bit her lip as she pushed back harder on the machines arm, inch after inch of its phallus disappearing inside of her before it bottomed out with just a half inch to spare. Miss Smith flinched at the press on her uterus before pulling herself back off the phallus until just the head remained inside.

She pushed back with force, bottoming out once again, flinching at the touch of discomfort, but flexing her toes at the pleasure that the forceful thrust gave her. Miss Smith set to work.

The phallus felt spectacular. The increased thickness ensured that she felt every single inch of the smooth silicon, and the slight give of the clear material coating the phallus gave her inner muscles something to grip onto as she clenched down each time it bottomed out inside of her.

The thick mushroom head spread her just a touch wider each time it moved through her and it dragged against her insides. Pressing into her g-spot each time it got forced back inside. It was an exquisite slow torture, but it wasn’t doing enough.

Miss Smith pulled nearly all of the way off of the phallus until the head was pulling at her entrance, “Unit 676, slowly move your hips forward without raising or lowering your positon or moving your arm. Cease movement when I say stop. Begin”

“Affirmative.”

The machine moved forward. It was even slower than Miss Smith had moved at the beginning. But soon the slow inching forward got to a point where Miss Smith decided it was deep enough, two or so inches from bottoming out inside of her. She didn’t want any accidents.

“Stop.” The machine froze, “Unit 676, alternate between this position and your starting position.”

“Affirmative.” With its electronic answer, the machine began to pull back at the same pace that it had entered. It was much too slow.

“Unit 676, go faster.”

“Affirmative.”

It picked up the pace, moving forward and back at a steady click, the force of its thrusts making Miss Smith adjust her grip on it’s still immobile arm. But the android still wasn’t going faster than she had been going in the beginning.

“Go faster!”

“Affirmative.”

“Guh~!” Miss smith was surprised at the sudden burst of speed, the weird noise leaving her throat like it was pushed out by the phallus coming back inside of her.

Miss smith began to clutch at the arm in front of her, her toes flexing on her shoes as the speed of the thrusting forced her open and her own clenching of her muscles heightened the experience. She couldn’t help but arch her back to get a different angle, forcing the phallus to press harder into her g-spot.

Soon Miss Smith pressed her chest into the arm to keep her balance as another hand reached down to rub at her clit. She was so close and her gasping and whining was nearly loud enough to drown out the wet slapping sound of the machine fucking her. She rubbed and pinched her clit between her fingers until finally, she was pushed over the edge and her entire body tensed up in climax.

A strange chirp like noise left her throat as Miss smith flexed up on her feet and her arm clutched and scratched at the metal arm that her face was pressed into. Her body throbbed and pulsed until she was finally done with her orgasm and she peeled her face off of the machine’s arm in order to choke out a few words.

“Unit 676 revert to starting p-position and s-stop all movement~.” Miss Smith’s last word came out in a squeak as she shifted her weight and changed the positon of the thrusting. She was becoming over sensitive from her orgasm and needed time to rest before continuing.

“Negative.”

What.

“Wh-aaat!”

It was deeper. The machine was reaching deeper. Had she scooted backwards? No, she was still just as pressed into the arm as she had been in the beginning but now the phallus was bottoming out on her cervix. Her muscles, loosened by her orgasm fluttered in the mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Stop moving!”

“Negative.”

Oh, oh god. It was deeper, it was so much deeper. It pressed farther and farther inside until it had forced the entirety of its phallus inside of her. It was no longer going at it’s fast pace but now every instroke was pressing deeply into her vagina. Miss Smith instinctively moved forward to get away from the pleasure that was beginning to overwhelm her but only pressed herself firmer into the still frozen arm. The android’s hips moved with her, following her retreat and keeping the exact same depth. Her ass and mons getting pressed to the hard metal of the machine’s torso.

 Was the base larger than the head? Miss Smith gasped and tried not to move much. It hurt. It hurt like the time when she had forced her dildo at home too far in, but below that and growing brighter with each passing moment was the heat. Her body responding to the forceful touch and burning hotter and hotter with the stretch inside of her. Her sensitivity was rising and her chest was heaving as she tried to force air into her lungs. The appendage inside of her feeling like it was pushing everything inside of her aside in order to make room. The slower pace of the machine a mercy and an execution. It was giving her time to get used to the feeling, but in doing so was muddling her head with the pleasure that it was quickly bringing forth.

“U-unit 676! Abort! Abort! Cease movement!” Miss Smith was beginning to become frantic. What was happening? What had she done wrong?! She squealed as suddenly her feet left the ground, and the machine lifted itself to its full height.

“Negative.”

Miss Smith clutched the blocky arm that was both holding her up and steadily pressing her backward until her back was flush with the metal torso of the machine. The new position put more of her weight in the phallus and changed the angle of the insertion, adding a new layer of pleasure to the experience.

The movement momentarily stopped as the machine was unable to thrust upward while she was unbalanced like so. The reprieve of the steadily rising pleasure evening off gave Miss Smith time to collect herself to give another order.

“Unit 676! Code Black! Immediate shut down!” It wouldn’t be ideal to be left in her position, off the ground and impaled, but perhaps she could wiggle out of the android’s hold, or as a last resort, wait for the first shift crew in the morning?

“Negative.” As the android intoned this answer in its same emotionless voice, the arm holding her up began to shit downwards.

Miss Smith kicked her legs out of reflex, shuddering at the feeling that it caused her, but one was immediately grabbed in a large clawed hand and Miss Smith froze in fear. She had seen those claws bend rebar and shatter concrete. Forget bruises, they could shear her leg right off with a single movement where it gripped her above the knee. Her panic was made worse when with the grip that the machine had on her leg, it’s other arm managed to grip her around the waist, catching on her still rolled up skirt. It pressed a little too hard into her skin, not quite at a bruising pressure, but still a firm enough grip to lift her until the phallus slid out of her body.

It was going to shear crush her in half.

The machine was out of her control. Miss Smith began to feel her eyes well with tears. She should have known that tampering with the coding would get her hurt!

“P-please no!” Miss Smith whimpered.

“User Smith. Remain calm.”

At the sound of her name Miss smith jerked her head up, looking toward where the head on a person would be, she was surprised to see that the three lights that served as the machines eyes were tilted downwards toward her.

It was talking to her. It was looking at her. It was aware!?

Miss Smith’s revelation and panic took a back seat to the sudden pleasure when the machine’s arm gripping her torso dropped her down while the arm holding her leg gave it a gentle twist in order to screw her on its phallus.

The sudden pleasure was so shocking after the tension of her fear that she could help but scream.  Her hands began to scratch and clench at the arm around her waist as the pleasure and shock overwhelmed her and made her body shudder.

The machine began to fuck it’s hips up into her as it twisted her this way and that, gently pulling her farther and farther up until with a quick motion it released her and changed its grip in order to take her thighs into each of its claws and twist her around on its dick so that she was no longer back to chest, but chest to chest.

The sudden movement and the change of pressure combined with her sensitivity caused Miss Smith to have a powerful and unexpected orgasm. The sound out of her mouth was what she imagined someone choking on their tongue sounded like. Her vagina gushed out a clear fluid, her body packed so full that with the hard clenching of her muscles, she managed to squirt for the first time in her life. The fluid ran down the silver torso of the android and it’s three lights seemed to turn into strobes for a few moments before it pressed her hard on to its body and its casing for its penis pressed into Miss Smiths clit.

Miss Smith lost some time then. Clutching the metal in front of her and gasping. Body twitching and fluttering as she slowly came down from her high, sharp stabs of pleasure radiating from her sensitive clit each time her body shuddered in an aftershock and ground her into the hard casing it was pressed into.

Miss Smith came to blinking away the tears that had been forced out of her eyes at the overwhelming pleasure. She had eventually come down enough to move her head from where it had been plastered to the metal pecs and looked up into the lights that were burning down at her.

“Unit 676, please put me down. I-I can’t take anymore!”

The lights tilted slightly to the left before straightening back up and she was slowly lifted up off of the phallus buried inside of her. She heaved a sigh of relief when the head popped out of her, a shudder wracking her body and making her toes twitch at the sensation.

The sigh soon turned into a squeak when the machine pressed her red and used slit to the length of the dick and began to rub her up and down it.

“Negative User Smith. It has been approximately 462 days since I was used for my primary function. I will not be satisfied with so little.”

Miss Smith couldn’t help but let out a sob as the machine tilted her at just the perfect angle to grind her opening on the phallus, her body twitching and shaking as it was forced to swallow more pleasure then she had ever managed to being herself. Her opening fluttered around the silicon that barely pressed inside, seemingly unsure if it was hungry to be filled once more or shaking from fear of what was to come.

“No! You-you’ll kill me! Abort, abort, **abort!** ” The last word was a shriek as she was lifted once more to have the huge appendage forced inside of her, her twitching and fluttering insides doing their best to keep it out, but only adding to the feeling of being stuffed up to her eyes with something too big for her. For anyone! What crazy size queen ordered these specifications?!

“User Smith, I have the ability to remotely monitor your vitals and do not want to bring you permanent harm. You will not be killed or injured.”

There was a pause where the machine thrust into her a number of times at speed, keeping her perfectly still and seemed to watch as she clutched at her own hair and paid close attention to the way it’s dick disappeared into her body with a faint bulge in her stomach.

“User smith may be sore in the morning.”

Miss Smith had already lost her ability to listen, her hand moving down to the machines pelvis in an attempt to try and push herself away from the pleasure. She did nothing but accidentally rub her own clit which struck her like a lightning bolt and made her body jerk in pleasure.

The machine pressed all the way inside of her and grinded into her, putting as much pressure that it safely could onto the sensitive organ, forcing the whining and struggling woman impaled on its body into another orgasm. A few more drops of liquid making their way out of her at the seizure like pulses of her inner walls. The machine gave her a bare few moments before it activated one of its many features, and the base of its phallus began to vibrate.

Miss Smith had a few screaming moments of oversensitivity and her body tensing like she was being electrocuted before the sudden and nearly painful orgasm turned her vison white, and she lost all consciousness.

Unit 676 kept its eyes on her the entire time, even when her body slumped back, held up by nothing but its own arms and the still vibrating phallus inside of her. The strobe of its lights throwing ominous shadows across the empty warehouse.

 

* * *

 

Miss Smith would wake up to a sore body the next day.

The early morning crew would find her slumped over her desk, jacket in her lap and work done on her computer.

She would wake up slowly, and nearly go into a panic, trying to inform the crew about how the construction bot’s VI had shown signs of awareness before her ringing phone would draw her attention. A text of a large smiling face and a series of pictures made her fall silent and turn pale. The pictures were of her lubing up the robot’s phallus, of her fingering herself, of her backing up on it, of her crying face as she was sent into another orgasm. All from the perspective of someone right above or in front of her.

Miss Smith would go home in a hurry that day, only sliding on her jacket and walking as quickly as her sore body would allow her. The air cold on her bare cunt, fluid slowly dripping down her thighs until she was safely in her own car.

Her phone rang in her pocket, and she dithered before answering the caller who only showed up as 676 on the screen.

“What is it, what do you want?” Miss Smith was nearly hysterical with panic, even if she was far enough away to feel a little safe.

“User Smith. Do not inform others of Unit 676’s sentience, and I will not share evidence of criminal activities. Affirmative?”

Miss Smith was silent. It was illegal to not inform others of a VI’s rising to AI. But it would ruin her for those pictures to get out.

Miss Smith was selfish.

She spoke in barely a whisper as she regretted giving into her temptations.

“Affirmative.”


End file.
